


Gwin Scores a Home Run

by GrenadeBlitz



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles X
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 18:54:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7813303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrenadeBlitz/pseuds/GrenadeBlitz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwin loved Irina since he first saw her, and tonight is the night he finally scores. (Based on the Xeno X Discord)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gwin Scores a Home Run

**Author's Note:**

> AKA: Gwin gets bis-SAY

Gwin was nervous, it would be his first time he ever did this. He was even more nervous because he was going to ask her that night. It was love at first sight for him, but he had to work to earn her love. He took a deep breath and head towards the beach where they promised.

Once he arrived, he looked around for any signs of her. From the water came a noise. Gwin turned and saw her finishing up a swim. Irina stepped out the sea and stared at Gwin. He couldn't help but admire her beautiful body in the moonlight. Her curvy, soft body drenched in the sea water, illuminated by the dim light. 

"H-Hey Irina...I gotta as-" but Gwin was cut off.

Irina rubbed her body against his now stiffened member. He didn't have to say anything, she already knew. The pair searched for a nearby cave, with Gwin's heart racing every second. As they found a nice, isolated area Gwin let out a nervous sigh. He didnt realize Irina was wanting to move this fast. What if he didn't please her? What if Irina loses interest and finds another man?

"No," Gwin thought to himself. He stood upright, "I'm the man she deserves"

Irina was already in position, her bottom waving and enticing the Interceptor. She wanted this for awhile, and she didn't need to say a word before Gwin removed his pants and made his move.

"I-It's so tight" Gwin gasped out. 

He firmly grasped Irina by her waist, thrusting gently. However, she began to let out small moans and make other exotic noises. Gwin never thought he'd hear Irina make sounds anywhere near this. With this boost in confidence, he began picking up speed, grunting out her name after ever other thrust.

"D-D-Dammit, I didn't think I would climax this soon" finally grunted Gwin.

He felt Irina tighten up, so Gwin decide to take it a step further. He wrapped his arms around her and reached for her mammaries. Irina didn't have time to react before Gwin began pinching her sensitive area. Irina let out a loud cry before both her and Gwin climaxed. 

She was panting heavily as she slumped to her side. She and Gwin didnt mind laying on the floor, they were just satisfied. Gwin wrapped his arm around Irina, he gave her a deep kiss and stared into her eyes.

"I always loved you Irina" He said with a smile.

Irina gave Gwin a bedroom stare, his heart pounding and wondering what she was planning. Before he knew it, he felt a warm tongue wrap around his Longsword. Gwin couldn't handle her teasing like this. He suddenly grabbed Irina's head and furiously thrusted into her mouth. Moaning and grunting coming from the both of them. He let out one last, euphoric grunt before he collapsed back to the ground.

"Gwin?" 

Gwin's eyes shot open. Somebody was in the cave, somebody he really didn't want to see. He got on his feet and almost fell trying to buckle his pants. It was too late.

"GWIN WHAT THE FUCK!?"

"L-LIEUTENANT? I...I CAN EXPLAIN!" Gwin said as he struggled to face Irina.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO THAT POOR OVIS?" yelled Irina in disgust as she pointed to the panting sheep-creature next to him.

Irina, the real Irina, could only look in horror as she saw the Ovis on the ground covered in Gwin's....substance. She heard him grunt and yell out her name from outside the cave. Irina had been worried that Gwin was wandering outside NLA during the nighttime, so she looked for him. She thought he was in trouble...but this...

Irina pulled out her gun, pointing at Gwin's crotch. The look of anger and disgust in her eyes unknowingly turned Gwin on. She only had one thing to say before pulling the trigger.

"You sheep-shagging Welsh people were a mistake"


End file.
